Eviction/Transcript
Cutscene Reznov: Our grip tightens around the black heart of Berlin. The Führer demands all to shed their last drop of blood in its defense. The old... the young... the weak. If they stand for Germany... They die for Germany. Building by building... Room by room... One rat at a time. 'Eviction' 24, 1945 Germany Petrenko Shock Army The player takes control of Dimitri Petrenko, inside a building in Berlin, Germany. Reznov: Dimitri, are you ready? The player enters the next room, where a Wehrmacht prisoner of war is being interrogated by Red Army soldiers. German Soldier: Töten Sie mich nicht! (Do not kill me!) Russian Soldier 1: He wants mercy! Russian Soldier 2: You do not deserve mercy! He slaps the prisoner. Russian Soldier 3: What mercy did you show to our people! He kicks the prisoner. German Soldier: Bitte! (Please!) Russian Soldier 1: Time to die! He aims his Mosin Nagant at the prisoner. Russian Soldier 3: Wait... Wait! He may help us! Russian Soldier 1: Help us?!! He can die for us. He shoots the prisoner, killing him. Russian Soldier 2: Pfff... Russian Soldier 3: Mudak! (Asshole!) Everyone leaves the room and goes outside to the roof. Chernov: This is not war. This is murder. Reznov: This is how you end a war, Chernov. An incoming rocket hits a large group of letters on the roof, knocking some over. Chernov: This is madness! Our rockets are tearing the city apart! Reznov: Get inside. The group of soldiers goes inside and down a staircase. There are Wehrmacht soldiers unaware of the player's presence here. Reznov: Stop!... Shhhhh! Move quietly, take them by surprise. There is a group of Wehrmacht soldiers.One of them is using a telegraphic key,trying to send a message. German Soldier #1: Die russischen Soldaten rücken immer weiter vor. (The Russian soldiers keep on advancing.) German Soldier #2: Wir sind fast vollständig umzingelt. (We are almost entirely surrounded.) German Soldier #1: Unsere Lage ist aussichtslos. (Our situation is dire.) German Soldier #2: Ist das, was ich dem General sagen sollte? (Is this what I am supposed to tell the General?) German Soldier #1: Das sollte ihm eigentlich selbst klar sein ... (He should have figured this out by himself already ...) German Soldier #2: Es sei denn, er ist genauso arrogant wie der Führer! (Except he is as arrogant as the Führer himself!) German Soldier #3: Sie werden versuchen die Tunnel zu fluten, da sie befürchten die Russen könnten versuchen auf diese Weise den Königsplatz zu erreichen. (They will try to flood the underground tunnels as they fear the Russians will attempt to reach the Königsplatz this way.) German Soldier #1: Gott stehe uns bei. (God be with us.) Reznov: Take them down, quickly. Ready? Cut them down! Kill them all! The Red Army soldiers take out the Wehrmacht soldiers. Reznov: Room clear! The group ventures deeper into the building. Russian Soldier: Look out! Reznov: Watch your heads. Chernov: The building is collapsing around us! The group kills more Wehrmacht soldiers and come across a Wehrmacht soldier preparing to kill a Red Army prisoner of war. Russian Soldier: Killing me will not save you. My comrades show no mercy. German Soldier: Your comrades are not here. If the player does nothing, the Wehrmacht soldier executes the prisoner with his Gewehr 43. If the player saves the prisoner, he will join the squad. The group ventures through and makes it to a large room with many Wehrmacht soldiers. Reznov: The area is heavily defended! Dimitri, throw a Molotov down there! Burn them! The group clears out the room. In the downstairs hallway there is an MG42 covering the hallway. Chernov: MG42! Reznov: Head on attack is impossible! Chernov: We'll keep fire on him! Reznov: Move upstairs!... Flank them from above! The player must kill the soldier manning the MG42. Reznov: Good work. The group makes their way through a hallway covered in smoke. Reznov: Stay low. Smoke can steal your breath. Chernov: I can barely see. Russian Soldier: I can hardly breathe. Reznov: Complaining will not help... Just keep low. In Stalingrad, Dimitri and I crawled through many smoke filled buildings. DO you hear him complaining? The group fight their way near the outside of the building. Reznov: We are almost at the street! They make their way outside. Reznov: Berlin will be in ruins by the time this war is over. The group go up the street toward the metro. Reznov: Stay with the tanks! MG's up ahead! Third floor! Keep moving... A Red Army tank fires on a building, which kills most of the Wehrmacht soldiers and shellshocks the player. Reznov: Make sure they are all dead. Red Army soldiers are seen killing unarmed Wehrmacht soldiers laying on the ground. Reznov: Kill them all. Wipe this scum from the streets. There are a few standing Wehrmacht soldiers in the entrance to the metro. Red Army soldiers have lit Molotov cocktails ready to throw. Reznov: Chernov! What is going on? Chernov: These men are trying to surrender. Reznov: Look around you, Chernov... Do you think these men will be denied their revenge? Death comes only two ways, fast or slow. Dimitri, it is your choice. If the player shoots the surrendering soldiers: Reznov: Chernov, you should learn from Dimitri... He understands the nature of mercy killings. If the player or the Red Army soldiers burn the surrendering soldiers with Molotov Cocktails: Reznov: You should have shot them, Chernov. It is only cruel to prolong an animal's suffering. After the soldiers are dead. Reznov: Quickly, into the metro! This way! Chernov pries the entrance open and Reznov secures it open with a block of wood. Reznov: Split up. Cover both platforms. The player can go left or right. While fighting the Wehrmacht soldiers in the metro, a loud rumbling will cause the lights to turn off. Reznov: Shhhh! Stay where you are. Give your eyes a moment to adjust to the darkness. Russian Soldier: MG 42 on the left platform! In a few moments, the player's visibility improves. Reznov: OPEN FIRE!!! Find your targets as soon as the lights come on. The lights turn on in the metro. Reznov: There! On the platform! More Wehrmacht soldiers arrive in the station. Reznov: Stop!... Shhhhh! After killing most of the Wehrmacht soldiers. Reznov: Cut them down! Move. The place is collapsing. Russian Soldier: We are going to be crushed... Or buried alive! Reznov: Move, faster! Russian Soldier: MG on the right platform! Chernov: We need to find a way out! Reznov: We will... There will be an exit at the other end of the platform! We will regroup there... More tremors happen and the lights turn off again. Reznov: Stay where you are. More Wehrmacht troops appear at the end of the platform. Reznov: Send them to their graves! The group fight their way past the trains and find a gate that needs to be opened. Reznov attempts to open it. Reznov: Keep firing! I need to get the gate open! It's stuck! Chyort! (Damn!) Hold them back! The group returns fire while Reznov beats on the door in an attempt to open it. There is a rumbling noise audible. Chernov: What is that noise?! Reznov: Return fire! Keep them off me! Rats begin running past the group. Chernov: Rats!!! Reznov: Almost got it! Chernov: Hurry, Sergeant! A huge wave of water comes straight towards the group. Chernov: Dimitri! LOOK OUT!!! Reznov: Got it!! Chernov: My God!!! The wave hits the player the screen turns black, and the level ends.